Cute relation
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: This is OS on Abhijeet and siya. Guys who don't know who siya is plz watch CID episode Abhijeet ka inteqam.


**Hi guys, this is a sweet OS on Abhijeet and siya's relation. Guys if you don't know who siya is then please watch CID episode Abhijeet ka inteqam.**

* * *

It was Sunday today. Abhijeet had no plans for the day. He was just relaxing on sofa. Suddenly, bell rang. He goes to open the door and saw siya.

Abhijeet: siya beta.

Siya: Abhijeet uncle kese ho ap?

Abhijeet: mein to bilkul theek hun. Ap ko chorne kon aya tha?

Siya: papa chor kar gaye hain. Abhijeet uncle aj mein poora din ap ke sath rahungi. Ham dono mil kar khoob masti karein ge.

Abhijeet: why not beta, are andar to ayo

Siya: pata hai Abhijeet uncle mein ap ko bohat miss kar rahi thi.

Abhijeet: really?

Siya: hmm

Abhijeet: beta mein ap ke liye juice le kar ata hun.

After few minutes abhijeet came out from kitchen with glass of juice and handed her to siya.

Siya: thank you uncle, arey ye Kya ap apne liye le kar nahi aye.

Abhijeet: ap Pio na phir ham khoob saari masti karein ge.

Siya: Abhijeet uncle, ap ne abhi tak shaadi nahi ki?

Abhijeet: abhi to main jawan hun.

Siya laughed, abhi also joined her.

Siya: Abhijeet uncle kahin bahar chalein.

Abhijeet: kahan jana hai meri guria ko?

Siya: amusement park.

Abhijeet: chalein?

Siya: han chalo.

Abhijeet took his car keys and signalled siya to move. Siya sat on passenger seat beside Abhijeet.

Siya: Abhijeet uncle.

Abhijeet: han.

Siya: gana gao na.

Abhijeet: acha... Kya? Siya beta mujhe gana gaana nahi aata

Siya: Abhijeet uncle jhoot na bolo, mujhe pata hai. Plz gao na mein kisi ko nahi bataun gi.

Abhijeet: ok. Ahem ahem.

Kacchi doriyon, doriyon, doriyon se  
Mainu tu baandh le  
Pakki yaariyon, yaariyon, yaariyon mein  
Honde na faasley

Eh naraazgi kaagzi saari teri  
Mere sohneya sunn le meri  
Dil diyan gallan  
Karaange naal naal beh ke  
Akh naal akh nu milaa ke

Dil diyan gallan haaye…  
Karaange roz roz beh ke  
Sacchiyan mohabbataan nibha ke

Sataaye mainu kyun  
Dikhaaye mainu kyun  
Aiven jhuthi mutthi russ ke rusaake  
Dil diyan gallan haaye  
Karaange naal naal beh ke  
Akh naal akh nu mila ke

Siya: wow...so so sweet Abhijeet uncle, ap ko to singer hona chahiye.

Abhijeet: thank you, thank you.

After few minutes, they reached amusement park. It was weekend so there was so much rush but who can stop childs from going to a amusement park. Abhijeet and siya took a entry ticket and entered inside.

Abhijeet: to bataiye meri guria, konsi ride par jana chahein gi ap?

Siya: mujhe roller coaster per baithna hai. Aur wo bhi akele nahi, ap bhi bheto ge.

Abhijeet: Kya main bhi ? Nahi siya beta, ap ke Abhijeet uncle ko roller coaster se dar lagta hai.

Siya laughed

Siya: Kya bat kar rahe ho uncle? Ap ko roller coaster se dar lagta hai? Bas bohat drame ho gaye. Goli se to dar lagta nahi, kehte hain roller coaster se Dar lagta hai. ( teasing tone)

Abhijeet laughed

Abhijeet: per beta, ap ke Abhijeet uncle ko rides pasand nahi.

Siya: ( sad mood) mujhe nahi Jana kisi ride par.

Abhijeet: beta beta pehle Puri bat to sun lo. Mein to keh raha tha ke ap ke Abhijeet uncle ko rides pasand nahi hain lekin phir bhi wo apni siya ke sath bethein ge.

Siya: really? Yesss. You are my best friend.

Siya and Abhijeet sat in roller coaster. Though abhijeet don't like rides still he was enjoying it today with many loud voices and happy screams.

Abhijeet and siya: hohooooo

Then the ride stopped and siya and Abhijeet came out.

Siya: maza aya na?

Abhijeet: han, bohat maza aya.

Siya: dekha mene kaha tha na. Chalo ab baki saari rides letay hain.

Abhijeet: ap lo na.

Siya: chalo na. ( while dragging Abhijeet )

Abhijeet: chalo meri maa.

After done with all rides, it was 7 pm. Abhijeet really enjoyed the rides. He thought that rides are not bad, they just frees you from all the tensions and relax your mind.

Abhijeet: chalo, ghar chaltein hain

Siya: nooo.

Abhijeet: lekin Kyun?

Siya: mujhe ice cream khani hai.

Abhijeet: thand lag jaye gi.

Siya: nahi lagti, chalo na.

Abhijeet: chalo.

Then abhijeet drove towards ice cream parlour.

In ice cream parlour.

Abhijeet: betho.

Abhijeet and siya sat.

Abhijeet: acha to batao Abhijeet uncle ki princess konsa flavour le gi?

Siya: um vanilla. Nahi. Umm strawberry. Nahi. Umm chocolate, yes chocolate flavour.

Abhijeet: as you wish.

Waitor came with two chocolate ice creams after few minutes.

Siya: umm it's tasty.

Abhijeet smiled.

Siya: Abhijeet uncle, mun kholo.

Abhijeet: Kyun?

Siya: kholo to.

Abhijeet: ok.

Abhijeet opened his mouth and siya placed spoon full of chocolate ice cream in Abhijeet's mouth.

Abhijeet: tum bhi kholo mun

Siya: ok.

Then, Abhijeet also feed her.

After that abhijeet dropped siya to her house.

 **END**

* * *

 **how was it? Plz plz do review.**


End file.
